In prior art, the package technology of sterile acupuncture needle is that the acupuncture needle is packaged in plastic bubble cap with special dialyzing paper or aluminum foil and sterilization is conducted via high-energy electron or isotope or high-energy electron. If acupuncture needles are packaged in the plastic bubble cap separately, when in use, it should be unsealed separately, the efficiency is low and it is inconvenient when taken out for use; or if multiple acupuncture needles are packaged in the same plastic bubble cap and unsealed, times can be reduced; however, the other needles may be contaminated by fingers when one is taken out for use, and the sterile operation is not facilitated.